Love That Innocent Lil' Sweetheart
by Duncan.TDI
Summary: Samey is stuck at home every day doing everything for everyone. Until a certain delinquent comes into her life and changes everything. Rated T for cursing, sexual references, (no lemons), drug references and violence. Takes place after PI, TDWT and TDAS never happened.
1. Introduction And Work

The day Duncan came into Samey's life was not the best in her life thus far. Hell, it was far from it. The day in question took place on Friday, summer vacation. Samey was doing the usual stuff she did, besides doing her sisters work. Speaking of Amy she was far from home at some party down in Toronto. Sammy on the other hand was stuck at home, though she didn't mind much. All she really did was watch TV and read in her room until she was needed. Which, unfortunately was very often. "Samey, go do the dishes!" her mother yelled to her. Of course, she didn't use Samey's real name. No one did. "Uh.. Mom its Sammy.." the shyness in her voice completely demolished anything she said. "I don't care, come down and do the dishes!" her mother shouted again. Samey got up from her comftorable position on her bed and stepped downstairs and into the kitchen where she was tasked to clean up after Amy. Before Amy left she made sure to make every dish dirty and every sheet of clothing sweaty and in need of cleansing. "M-mom you know Amy did this on purpose right?" Samey asked her. "..Samey.. Get to work before I take away your belongings and give them to your sister. Or maybe that "nice" delinquent across the street can help me take care of you" Samey gasped. "U-um nevermind I'll just start cleaning.." the timid girl started her duties as she thought, maybe just maybe Amy would be nicer when she came back. She had this thought way more often than she would like to admit. She loved her sister, surprisingly, and she always had hope that maybe she would come back changed. The thing with hope, is that is just what it is..

Hope for something that is far less likely to happen than anybody really wants to believe


	2. Meeting Duncan

After a day of cleaning dishes and Amy's laundry, Samey was overworked and tired. So she mindlessly trudged up the stairs and onto her balcony, just outside of her room. The cold, nighttime air took off some of the wet drips running down her forehead. The girl sighed, walking close to the edge of the balcony before collapsing on the railing. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" she asked herself.

"Maybe a bunch of things?" Samey gasped loudly, immediately backing away from the stranger who spoke. However the teen who spoke was just right across on his own balcony. "Do I know you?" Samey said while regaining her composure.

"I just moved here. My name is Duncan, I already know yours" Duncan took out a cigarette and lit it. "W-what is it then?" Samey asked. "Its Sammy, right?" Samey was extremely overjoyed as soon as sue heard him, she was so happy that she let out a squeal. "What? That's your name, right?" Duncan asked again very confused. "Yes it is! People usually only call me Samey! This is amazing.. Maybe this is a change in my life?" Duncan shrugged and took a huff of his smoke. "Damned if I know.."

Samey was so excited that she decided to do something only Duncan's biker and punk girlfriends would do. "Pass me a smoke!" however she instantly regretted saying this, making Duncan chuckle. "Alright, shy and timid one, get closer" the two met at the very edge of the railings of their separate houses. Duncan was able to toss it right in her hand, also giving her the lighter. "H-how do I smoke?" She said after lighting her cigarette. The stutter in her voice wasn't something bashful. It was out of pure excitement.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Sammy. Alright take the bare end, put it in your mouth, inhale and then exhale" Duncan told her as she did what was instructed. After a few coughs and some deep breathing, Samey was back to smiling like a goofball. "This was amazing.. Thanks, but I gotta go back inside and sleep.."

Duncan caught her and said, "wait! Maybe you can come over to Geoff's party? I'll text you where it is?" Duncan threw a piece of paper, small enough to fit into a pocket over to the blonde, who caught it. "You already had it written down?" Samey asked. "Who doesn't keep at least fifty pieces of paper with their numbers on it?" Duncan asked her with a raised brow. "Not me.. Does that make me an outcast?" Samey questioned but got her answer rather quickly when Duncan bursted into laughter. "No, Sammy, it doesn't." Sammy giggled before writing down her number and giving it to the delinquent. "Alright see ya tomorrow? I can take you away from your garbage house for a little while." that didn't sound like a question to her, it sounded like an answer to all of her problems. "Yeah sure! I've never actually had a friend ever since Pahkitew Island.." Duncan flicked his smoke down to the ground. "Well now you have one" the seventeen year-old replied as he walked back into his house. "'Night timid one" he managed to yawn out before dissapearing in his own house. "Goodnight to you too" Samey skipped into her room and threw herself onto her bed with one last thought in her mind. 'Finally, a friend. Someone who knows my real name.. Someone who isn't her...'


	3. Amy Returns And meeting Courtney

The next morning when Sammy had finally awoken from her peaceful sleep, the taste of smoke had hit her hard.  
"Oh wow.. Is that.. Smoke?" she questioned before getting up and staring into her reflection in her mirror. Her hair was tangled, lipstick was slightly smudged and sweat ceased to be on her forehead.  
"Guess that Duncan guy isn't as bad as mom said.." Sammy had now fully remembered the night before and reflected on it; would it really be that bad if her parents and sister found out about last night? The answer was, of course, yes. Amy would definitely exaggerate the truth and her parents would eat it up.

After Samey had gotten ready she preformed her morning routine the usual way. Until she opened her closet. There she found her cheerleader-like outfit next to her make-up bag that was very similar to Amy's. No, she thought. Today would be different. So instead of her sisters clothing she instead wore something different. She picked up a pair of gray kapris, red and blue sneakers and a plain white shirt.  
"Huh. Not bad.. I just hope Amy doesn't care enough to have me change it.." Samey left to go inside the bathroom for a shower. During her shower she thought about the end of summer vacation. The last year of high school was only a day away and her whole family was celebrating with food, drinks, music and friends. The best part was Duncan was gonna be there. He had a girlfriend named Courtney who was friends with her parents and so Duncan was invited too.

Samey had walked downstairs when she saw Amy. Samey quietly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, fortunately Amy did not see her. Once Samey was in the kitchen she finished her morning routine in total silence. She was constantly thinking about Amy and school so much that it was driving her insane.  
"Mom! Why is there a cow in the house? Oh wait its just you, Spareamy.." Amy had found her. She was totally screwed.  
"Oh.. Um, hi, Amy. Welcome back.." Samey voice was low and nervous.  
"Oh my god, what the hell are you wearing!? And where is your make-up? Just because I leave for a week doesn't mean you have to get even uglier!"  
"I just wanted to try something different.."  
"Ugh, just shut up, that's impossible. You are just a spare me! You can't and won't ever be different so just put that disgusting outfit away and get out of my face!" Amy then walked off into the living room with they're mother. Did Samey feel like crying? Maybe.. She was very used to this but all she wanted was someone to care for her.  
Then she remembered someone.

After the third ring, Duncan finally picked up. Samey was never more excited to hear the word "what?" in her life.  
"Um hey, Duncan its Sammy.. I was wondering if you would wanna take me outside? I don't wanna be in my house right now.." after a couple minutes Duncan finally spoke.  
"Alright, fine.. Gimme a minute."  
"Yay! Thanks!"  
"Yeah, yeah.. Courtney has to come though.. Is that alright?"  
"Its perfect! Thanks, again."  
"Don't mention it, kid. See ya" and with that Duncan hung up. Samey quickly ran out the door and and onto the sidewalk. She constantly looked around the block to check if the delinquent had returned home and just as she turned her head to the left side of the neighborhood, his familiar red convertible stopped at her place and Duncan honked the cars horn.

As Samey jogged toward the vehicle she noticed Duncan and Courtney's body language was kinda passive aggressive. Courtney had her arms folded and her eyes constantly burning a hole into Duncan's. While Duncan looked uddely annoyed and frustrated. Duncan opened the back door right when Sammy got close enough to it. Courtney rolled her eyes in disgust while Duncan was sighing in relief. "Hey, Duncan. Hello, Courtney is it?" Samey said with her nose perked up.  
"Yes its Courtney.. of course Duncan is friends with a blonde," Courtney muttered the last part but everyone could hear her clearly. Tension between the trio quickly thickened and Duncan and Samey were left with no words.

In an attempt to break the tension, Duncan spoke. "So, kid. Princess and I decided to take you out to lunch and then at my place. Then the party at Geoff's, that okay with you?"  
"Definitely!" Samey smiled at Duncan as the car was started.  
"Why are you here anyways? This was supposed to be Duncan and my day." Courtney asked, slightly annoyed.  
"I just wanted to get out of the house for a little while.. And get away from my sister." Samey said blushing and awkwardly playing with her hair.  
"You didn't even wanna come to Geoff's party, Court, remember?" Duncan piped in.  
"Well maybe but I agreed eventually!"  
"Only to see Sammy, right? As soon as I said I was bringing a friend who just so happens to be female, you flipped out and told me you wanted to go."  
Samey tuned out the two. She was too used to this; people fighting about her was very common of her parents to do and what eventually led to they're divorce.  
"S-so where are we going?" Samey timidly asked.  
"Some fast food place, you should get some meat on your bones sometime." Duncan joked.  
"You're right.. Amy thinks I'm overweight so I don't really eat much.." Samey said again, awkwardly.  
"She's the fat one, if anything" Duncan and Samey laughed however Courtney just rolled her eyes and lightly hit Duncan in the shoulder with her elbow. "What a horrible joke! How could you laugh at that!?" Courtney exclaimed and raised an unamused eyebrow.  
"C'mon, do you ever lighten up?" Duncan said.  
"Pfft, all the time!" Courtney scoffed and looked away. Duncan and Samey just looked at her weirdly.

After the somewhat awkward car ride, the trio made they're way to the closest fast food restaurant.  
Courtney tried to start a conversation by saying, "So.. Duncan when did you meet... Her?" Duncan rolled his eyes before replying. "Sammy and I met after I moved next to her house just last night. I gave her my number as soon as we stopped talking 'cause the kid seemed lonely. Which is probably why we're all sitting here now" Duncan said, staring at Samey through most of it.  
"You're super lucky to have such a great guy" Samey said with a smile.  
"More like he's lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend, right?" Courtney said, glaring at her boyfriend.  
"Yeah, I guess.." Duncan replied lazily.

After some awkward silence Duncan, Courtney and Samey's food was dropped off at they're table.  
"Thank you, sir." Courtney said, faking a smile.  
Duncan immediately started eating his food. Courtney looked at him in disgust however Samey was very amused. So amused that she giggled and started eating the same way.  
"Ew, Duncan! Stop being so gross! Why can't you be more like Justin or Trent?" Courtney questioned as she began day dreaming.  
"Because I'm Duncan. Not some gentleman. Right, kid?" Duncan asked with a couple of fries in his mouth.  
Samey smiled and laughed then answered. "Yeah, Court. You shouldn't talk to him like that. He's awesome the way he is." she immedialty covered her mouth in shock and blushed.  
"I - I didn't mean to be r-rude, I swear!" Samey stammered out. Duncan raised an eyebrow while Courtney glared at her intensely. "Whatever, just don't talk to ME like that." Courtney took her salad and utensils into a bag and walked away with Duncan.  
At this time Samey was reflecting on the day so far. She could summarize her whole day in three words; awkward as hell.

When Duncan and Courtney returned they started packing they're food and personal items.  
"C'mon Sammy, we're going to the party early cause' Princess doesn't want you over. Sorry" Duncan said quite with dissapointment.  
"No its fine, I get it!.. She is a little overprotective and.. Mean, though. I don't know why you're going out with her.." Samey nervously said.  
"She's hot, that's about it.. We don't really have any other connection, anymore at least." Duncan said as he looked at the exit of the building. "We'll talk about it later tonight. Kay?" Duncan said as Sammy smiled.

After some awkward driving, Samey and Duncan were dropped off while Courtney took his car as "punishment" for inviting Samey to their date. Samey could only say. "What a load of crap." and of course, Duncan agreed.  
"Well, kid. See ya later tonight, at the party." Duncan gave her a thumbs up while he rushed towards his house.  
"Mhm. See ya, Duncan." Samey said back. When Samey arrived home she could only see one thing, at the corner of her eye.

Amy.

 _ **(AN) hey guys, whoever reads this, sorry for the delay. I've been a procrastinating lazy ass most of the time but I also had to deal with other stuff. But hey, at least this chapter is longer. At least a little Anyways, thank you for reading. Also, cliff hanger**_ _!_


End file.
